Tryptophan-tasy
Tryptophan-tasy Summery In this Thanksgiving Special, while cooking his personal turkey, Jordan accidentally messes with the temperature knob causing it to become undercooked and Bernie to become very sick, he begins having Fever Dreams with all the kids "haunting" him. Plot Bernie opens up the story saying that Thanksgiving is a time for sharing but due to the kids eating up most of the the food he decides to buy another personal turkey for himself (which is much bigger than the kids' turkey). While saucing his turkey, Bryana and Vanessa are playing in the backyard, Jordan dressed as a Indian playfully attacks his sisters but while retrieving his ax, his cloths got caught on the temperature knob, and was ripped off after Bernie scares him off. On that day the family had just eaten a huge meal but afterwards he begins to feel pains in his stomach and immediately rushes to the bathroom sick. In his den he is forced to take medicine and tells America he assumes it was a bad bird before breaking the 4th Wall and asking (while in character) for the crew to replay the scene where Jordan loses his undergarments it turns out while retrieving it he unintentionally messed with the Temperature knob causing the degrees to go down resulting in the bird to become infected with germs and bacteria. Still taking medicine Bernie now needs to get a lot of rest but in his dreams the kids are all haunting him in different ways Cartoon Land In this dream Jordan somehow went on TV and is claymation. Jordan snatches the remote from Bernie and drags Bernie into the animation form of his house. While chasing Jordan he grabs his hand which stretches and when released his hand punches him square in the face. Bernie (still in claymation form) tells America that he'll play along to the cartoon Land. In his cartoon short he is chasing a Jive Turkey (Jordan) he managed to shoot him, capture and reshape him into a Turkey after shoving him into the oven, Jordan comes out cooked and Bernie with an Electric Knife managed to slash him to white meat but he comes back in his normal form. With a turkey baster he sucks Bernie's head in and flushes it in the toilet. Bernie's body using a plunger managed to retrieve his head and chases Jordan again but Jordan jumps back into reality and despite Bernie's warnings changes the channel to football he is pursued by the players because he has the ball he soon wakes up from his nightmare. Bernie tells America that he's less than surprised that the kids are now haunting him in his dreams. Nessa on the Wing In this Twilight Zone Parody, Bernie and Wanda are flying away from the kids to spend thanksgiving on a paradise, but Bernie gets a call from Vanessa that he should've given her money for the mall and Bernie looks out the window and sees that Vanessa has transformed into a monster like gremlin creature. He tries to alert Wanda everytime but she does not see anything, Bernie decides to take matters into his own hands and vows to catch her "...and when I catch her y'all gonna be kissing my ass". He goes out to the wing, hanging on for dear life, Vanessa is still destroying the wing, Bernie offers to take her to the mall, she refuses but offers money to her and he throws it off the plane and Nessa follows with Bernie cheering on that he saved the world. Bernie wakes up back in reality again. Alien Children On this normal dream, Bernie wants the kids to play some games with him but the kids refuse believing he is still sick, Bernie is impressed and nonchalantly says "If I didn't know better I'd swear you all was kidnapped and replaced by alien replicates." This causes the kids to believe he knows their secret and it turns out they are aliens before ordering him to be contained and probed. Waking up again he is now reaching a breaking point with the dreams believing that they are telling him something. Later the kids apologize to Bernie for ruining Thanksgiving for him and give him a hand drawn turkey, the recording of the football game and a piece of Sweet Potato Pie. Bernie ends the episode by admitting that he was wrong about the kids as they do care about him and thanksgiving, and wishes America a great Thanksgiving. Trivia * In Cartoon Jordan while it may seem like Claymation it is technically CGI Animation * When Bernie was reviewing the tape of when Jordan lost his undergarment he calls him a hoodlum but earlier he says "Damn Savages" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2